After All This Time
by georgeweasleygirl27
Summary: Hermione left after the war. She returns five years to tell George that he has a daughter. After the five years he miss of his daughter's life. Will he still love Hermione? Will he take part in his daughter's life? Will he forgive Hermione? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an Idea for a new story….. I know I just finished a George/Hermione fic…. But I felt weird not having a George and Hermione story to write, I'm still Going to do "I'll always protect you," so don't worry! I wanted to do a story like this but I though George and Hermione fit better for it. They really are my favorite pairing, besides Fred and Hermione. So I hope you like it so let me know what you think if I should continue. Thanks! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 1**

George was sitting in his flat after a hard day at the shop. Well the shop was smoothing but George working without Fred; that was hard. George sat down on the couch and had a photo album out looking at pictures of the past…..

It's been five years since the war had ended. Fred died and girl he fancied left. Hermione, she left not too long after Harry defeated Voldemort. Hermione left without a trace. Harry and Ron looked all over for her, but for everyone's disappointment; no sign of her. It was like she died too, it seemed that she didn't want to be found. It pained George every day that she was gone. They were dating before she left, well on a break because of the war because she didn't want to risk him of getting hurt.

He was against it but he reasoned with her and decides it was for the best. But he longed for her in that time. Now he pained for her. He loves her very much and he wished he could of had told her.

George picked up a picture of him and Hermione looks like they were dancing outside, but they were talking and faces close. Ron and Ginny we're in the background making kissy faces, while Fred and Harry laughing hysterically.

"After all this time… you're always on my mind," George whispers.

George went to the window and stared out at the sky. Wondering where she could have gone? Where she could be? He was scared for her, he use to have nightmares about horrible things happening to her.

He was told to move on so many times by his family and Friends. George's mum use to fix him on blind dates, but never gone. There was only one woman for him and that was Hermione.

Hermione just put dishes in the sink clearing off the dinner table. A little girl 5 years old came tugging on her dress. This little girl had curly ginger hair and baby blue eyes. She always carried a mischief grin.

"Mummy, Crooke ate my ginger snaps," The little girl cried.

Hermione drew a smile seeing her daughter's tearful blue eyes. "Oh Georgiana, Mummy will give you more, but finish them at the table." Hermione told her daughter as she wiped her tears away.

As Hermione gave her daughter more ginger snaps. See her eyes glow with happiness; she had her father's face. George was her father, but she never told him that she was pregnant, because he wouldn't allowed her to fight, and he didn't need to be bother by her, he lost his twin, and he needed time to heal. Hermione's mum took care of Georgiana during the day while Hermione worked.

Jane watched Hermione eyes ached as she watched the little girl grew, she look just like her father. Jane tried talking about her to go see him and talk to him. Hermione couldn't get herself to go; she had doubts about the situation. Wonder if he's married with a family of his own? Would he hate her from keeping their daughter away from him? What if he didn't love her anymore? Those were the question Hermione threw at her mum everytime she brought it up. Jane couldn't stand the fact that her daughter was hurting and seeing this little girl not knowing her father.

"Hermione dear, you need to go see him and talk to him, he deserves to know, he is her father, you let him miss the first five years of Georgiana's life don't let him miss the next 13 years, you owe him that much darling."

"MUM," Hermione groaned. "We've went over this, I can't." Hermione leaned over the sink.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I did not raise you to be like this, for once in your life stop thinking about yourself and think of what George might want," Jane scowled at Hermione.

"Fine, but if it's not what it turns out to be I'm blaming you," Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Okay, so take a week off from work and go get things taken care of; and I'll keep Georgiana with me," Jane reasoned.

"Your loving this isn't you Mum," Hermione said.

"Enjoying more like it, come on Georgiana you are going to stay with grand mum for a while," Jane told her granddaughter.

Georgiana was excited. "Can we go shopping?"

"Of course dearie, let's get you packed."

Jane took Georgiana into her room and got her packed, after they were finishing packing her things. Jane came up to Hermione.

"Take care darling, Georgiana say goodbye to your mum," Jane called to Georgiana.

Georgiana came over to Hermione and gave her a hug and kiss, and told her goodbye.

"Goodbye mummy," She said hurrying to the door.

"What is that it," Hermione joked.

"Hey a week with Grand mum shopping is worth it," Georgiana said.

Jane and Hermione laughed at the little girl's choice for words. Jane kissed her daughter goodbye and took Georgiana's hand and left. Hermione went back into the kitchen and did the dishes and called her work and asked for her two weeks' vacation. One week for visit and one to cooperate. After she got things in order she went to go pack. Hermione went into her closet and reached up for a box on top, a thin box. She opened it up and her wand sat neatly in place, Hermione took it out of the box and held it, "Hello old friend," Hermione whispered as she held it. She pointed the wand to her pillow "Wingardium Leviosa," Her pillow floated to the air. "Well I still have my magic," Hermione said out loud and Crookshanks meowed. Hermione smiled at him. "You ready to go home boy," Hermione asked Crookshanks as she thought about the wizard world. Hermione went over to her trunk in her closet and went inside and grabbed her beaded bag and started putting in things that she needed. Good thing she never took the expandable charm off. Everything she shrunk neatly fitted into her bag. Hermione turned to look at the time. The clock read 6:30 in the evening. She was able to still get a room at the Leaky Caldron. Hermione grabbed her bag and Crookshanks and apperated to the Leaky Caldron.

Hermione landed outside of the Leaky Caldron, she walked in and seen Tom at the bar. He stared at her. "Well isn't Hermione Granger," he smiled. "What can I do for you?" Tom asked.

"Do you have extra rooms available?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course love," Tom said as he went over to the wall and grabbed a set of keys. "Room 33," he smiled.

Hermione smiled at the old friend, "Thank you Tom,"

Hermione went and walked up the stairs with Crookshanks following along beside her. Hermione unlocked the door and went in, "God these rooms still look the same," Hermione laughed. As she remember staying here before her third year. She closed the door and got changed. "It's now or never, Hermione". She could hear her mum's voice rang in her head.

Hermione was scared, nervous, anxious; but scared was more like it. Hermione put on a pair of jeans and a lose neck turtle neck sweater so she didn't have to wear a coat in the spring night air. She grabbed her wand and looked at Crookshanks. "Well wish me luck," Hermione said walking to the door, and he meowed as she walked out. Hermione walked slowly down the hall to the stairs. As she reached the bottom Tom looked at her. "Going out there Hermione," said Tom.

"Yes, going to see a Friend," Hermione said as she walked out.

Hermione sat out into Daigon Alley, walking to a familiar shop she grew to know so well. When she reached her destination Weasley wizard wheeze stood in front of her. It never changed, maybe a little from the repairs from the war, but not much. There were lights on in the shop.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Last minute costumers were leaving, a young girl had to be 18 or 19 years old came up to Hermione.

"I'm sorry but were closed," The young girl told Hermione with a smile.

"I'm looking for George Weasley," Hermione replied.

"He's up in his flat. Do you want me to get him for you?" The young girl asked.

"No I know the way," Hermione said.

"Are you a Friend of his?" the girl asked.

"Sort of," Hermione replied walking up the flat. When she got there she knocked slowly.

George went to the kitchen and put water on for tea. He heard a knock on the door and then another knock. He walked to the door thinking Cara came to give him the money from the shop. George slowly opened the door saying "Cara you could left the money in my office." But when he looked up it wasn't Cara it was an old familiar face that he longed to see. George was shocked.

"Hello George," Hermione said softly.

George just stared at her for a moment. But all came out was a shock whisper. "Hermione,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stood there in tears when George whispered her name. He hurries and grabs her and hugs her tightly.

"Oh Hermione," George forced his voice when Hermione just fell apart in his hold.

"George," she sobbed.

George couldn't believe that she was here in his arms after five years. He finally got over the shock and cried along with her. He withdrew himself away from her and took her face into his hands.

"I've been so worried about you. Where have you been? We tried to find you. Why did you leave?" George asked Hermione impatiently.

"I went to find my parents, it took me six months to track them down, and then my parents wouldn't let me out of their sights. My father got sick with cancer a year later, so I've spent time that I have missed with him. He passed this pass fall, plus I had some affairs to attend too, I'm so sorry George," Hermione sobbed.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I was scared to death. I thought someone kidnapped you, I even thought you were dead, I missed you so much, I love you Hermione, please next time write me and let me know." George told Hermione as he pulled her into another hug.

"You still love me?" Hermione asked as she pulled away search his eyes.

"I never stopped," George whispered.

Hermione couldn't say it back. With everything that she hid from him she didn't have the heart too. She just leaped back into his arms and cried. Moments later George pulls Hermione into the flat. He walks into the kitchen with her hand still in his. He brought her over to the table.

"Please sit, would you like a cup of tea?" George asked.

"Yes please, thank you," Hermione replied as she sat down.

George went and pulled out two cups and poured the tea in the cup. He came over to the table after preparing the tea and sat one gently in front of Hermione as he sat his down and sat in front of her. To break the silence Hermione started to speak.

"So how you been George?" Hermione questioned.

"I guess okay, u?" He asked.

"Great," Hermione smiled.

"So how is everyone?" Hermione asked about the family.

"Great, Harry and Ginny got married, and have two boys James and Albus. Ron married Lavender; they have a daughter Rose and a son Hugo. Charlie never married; still love his dragons I guess. Percy married a girl named Audrey; they have two girls Molly and Lucy. Bill and Fleur have two girls Victorie and Domoniqe and one on the way, Dad retired from the ministry and him and mum enjoying the life of an empty house and their grandchildren," George told Hermione about everyone's lives.

"Wow, Ron and Lavender; I thought he couldn't stand her," Hermione recalled of the memory.

"We all thought that too, but one day he just spoke out, and said he was marrying Lavender," George said.

"I guess things change," Hermione smiled weakly.

"I guess, so what about you? What have you been doing for the past five year?" George asked.

"Well I've become a lawyer, helped my mum took care of my dad, and ….um…"

"Um….what." George asked.

"I have a daughter," Hermione said nervously.

George felt a knife struck him in the heart, "So you're married then?"

"No,"

"Is the father involved in her life?" George asked.

"No he doesn't know," Hermione said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" George asked.

"No he never hurt me, I never told him" Hermione said as a tear fell.

"Why?"

"Well he had enough to deal with at the time,"

"Had enough to deal with; Hermione you were pregnant, he deserved to know,"

"I know," Hermione paced herself for the blow. "That's why I'm telling him."

"Telling him, what?" George asked confused.

Hermione went into her purse and took out a picture out handed it to him. George took the picture of the little girl.

"She five, her name is Georgiana,"

George stared at the picture she had curly ginger hair and baby blue eyes, she looked just like him. George looked up at Hermione. "You mean I'm the father?" George asked.

"Yes, George I'm so sorry," Hermione cried.

"I'm a Father," George said with shock. What's her full name?" George asked.

"Georgiana Winifred Weasley" Hermione told George their daughter's full name.

"Hermione was you pregnant during the war?" George asked with tense.

"Yes, But I didn't find out until a week after I left," Hermione said.

"How far along?" George asked slight angry.

"Nine weeks," Hermione said as she looked down at the table.

"Dammit Hermione," George said as he pound his fist on the table. "You could have been hurt, you could have lost her," George said hotly.

"I know that George," Hermione argued.

"Plus you couldn't even told me, I've missed 5 god damn years of MY daughter's life, First steps, first words, do you know how much that HURTS," George yelled.

"I'VE NEVER EVEN GOT TO HOLD HER, HELD HER PREICOUS TINY HAND, HELD HER WHEN SHE CRIED; YOU TOOK THAT ALL AWAY FROM ME," George yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry George," Hermione sobbed.

"So am I, Get out Hermione, I can't even look at you right now," George said defeated.

Hermione apperated out of George's flat. George just sat there and cried. Hermione apperated back to her room and sat on the bed and cried her heart out. George didn't know what to do; all he thought about was how Hermione do this to him? That he had enough to deal with at the time? Then it hit him Fred. She did that because of Fred. He probably wouldn't of been much help at that time. But she could of still let him know though, but maybe it was for the best at the time, he was a right mess, he wasn't even working with the shop. All he thought about at the time that he wished he died too. George realized that he was a down right git to Hermione. He had to apologize to her but how? she probably packing her things and leaving. George had to stop her, so he got up and went to the only place that she could be staying at right now would be the Leaky Caldron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

George ran Daigon Alley, he had to get their before she left. Moments later George ran into the Leaky Caldron. To his terrible surprise Ron and Harry were sitting there, it looked like they had a couple of butterbeers. George didn't need this right now.

"Hey George no need to run, there's plenty of fire whiskey," Ron laughed.

"Ron, not now," George said walking over to the bar looking at Tom.

"Where is she Tom?" George pleaded.

"Where's who?" Harry asked.

Tom caught on; no one knew except for George that she was here. So Tom looked at George's pleading eyes. "She still in her room, I suppose. She's never came down. In Room 33," Tom told him as George gave him a nod, and ran up the stairs. George ran through the hall searching for room 33. There at the end of the hall a door with the number 33 on it. George didn't know to knock or how to act. Everything was so fast find Hermione at his door and finding out he was a father, it was hard to take in. He had a lot of emotions running through him. George was angry and upset, but relieve that she was here and okay. But this had to be sorted out. George got out of his prided and knocked.

Hermione sobbed into her pillow, thinking George hated her, Georgiana would never know her father because of her selfish actions. A knock tore her away from her thoughts. She got up and wiped her face before she went to the door to answer it. She fixed herself from the wrinkles that had developed in her clothes. She opened the door there stood George. Her eyes fixed to his, they were red and puffy and pleading.

"I'm sorry," George said standing outside of the door awkwardly.

"So am I, I'm really sorry George," Hermione pleaded.

George stopped Hermione before she pressed on of how sorry she was. "Hermione, I came to tell I'm sorry the way I acted, But we have to talk about this," George said as Hermione nodded and opened the door so George could come in.

Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down. "Talk," Hermione said.

George sat down somewhat beside her. "Hermione it doesn't excuse you for what you did to me, it really hurts. But I can understand why, but it was still an act of selfishness. I would say I could never forgive you for what you did, but I don't have the heart too. But Trust; now that's kind of hard. I always thought that I could trust you, you were so trustworthy. What happen to that? But it's going to take a long time for me to find that in you again, after you kept my daughter away from me for 5 selfish years. I might not have been best at the time but you could have let me know, maybe I could have snapped out of my selfish behavior and took to my head that you and our daughter needed me. But you ran away, took matters into your hands and left me in the dark. So Hermione I forgive you, because at the time you were only 18. Now for trust, we're going have to work on that; I mean really work on that. So now I want to know about my daughter," George told Hermione of how he felt, and wanting to know about his daughter.

Hermione looked at George even though he gave her a lecture about how selfish she was about her actions. Hermione knew he could forgive her, but not for a long time but she was surprise that he forgave that quick, but him trusting her again she knew that much it will take a long time. She notice he had a small smile when he said daughter but you can see the hurt in his eyes.

Hermione wipe her tears away and nodded. "What do you want to know?" Hermione asked softly.

"I want to know everything," George said plainly. Hermione nodded.

"Well Georgiana was born on November 6, 1998 on a Friday. She was 6lbs and 5oz 22 inches long. She had a lot of hair. She looks like you and Fred. She laughs like Fred."

"She does?" George asked.

"Yes, her belly laugh sound a lot like Fred's laugh, but when she got her prank laugh on she sound a lot like you and god she has your mischief grin. She's got your eyes, and hair color, but my hair textured, curls but not frizzy like mine was when I was little, hers falls in to silk curls."

"Yeah you had that bushy hair, but it's not like that now" George said.

"Well anyways," Hermione said moving on. "She love to joke and play pranks, she truly love shopping, my mother takes her every weekend and buys her a new dress, and I have thousand."

"She in school,"

"Yes she'll finish kindergarten in a few months, I started her early, she very clever and smart. She started reading at four. She's a loveable child. She showed her magic early, One time Crookshanks walked in her paint and he walk along her picture, messing it up, Georgiana gotten so mad that she made her paint fly into the air and dumped it all on top of him, I had a green cat for a month."

George bubbled with laughter. "I can imagine that,"

"It was horrible, I had to bath him every day to get it out, and magic didn't even work," Hermione giggled.

"Sound like you got your hands full," George said.

"Sometimes, she a fire bolt. She loves to swim and she loves going to the ocean as well. One time we went on vacation, and this guy took off his shirt, well she thought it was ugly so all of a sudden flowers pop out of this man chest. But she is so like you George," Hermione told him as she got quiet on the last part.

George laughter died. He knew this pained her, for what she had done. He thinks she kicked herself every day for it. That's a lot to take on.

"Hermione if you're thinking that I hate you, I don't. I'm upset and a little bit angry, so stop okay," George told Hermione as he put his hand on her. Hermione started to rack with sobs like she did earlier.

"I'm really am sorry George," Hermione sobbed.

"Hey, no more of that now, no more sorrys alright; I know you are," George told her as he gave her a hug.

"Hey since it's early you want to get something to eat, my treat, a peace offering for the way I acted earlier," George said.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"Great let's go," George said as they left the room.

Then it hit George about Ron and Harry being down at the bar.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron are here, what do we say," George said.

"Well don't say anything about Georgiana, I want you to meet her first before we say anything to anyone, let just say that I wrote to you and I found my parents and my father got sick and I stayed with him until he passed." Hermione said like it would be their secret.

"Alright that's fine, our little secret," George smiled.

"Our little secret," Hermione agreed.

"Well to make this a secret, Milady," George said as he stuck out his arm for Hermione to take. Hermione happily took it.

George and Hermione walked down the stairs where they came face to face with Ron and Harry. Hermione got nervous, because they know when she is lying, so she played it cool as the best she could.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. Their faces were shocked and surprised. So George though he would be cool about it too.

"Hey guys, look who's back" George grinned.

Ron had his mouth opened like a codfish, and Harry had a grinning smile upon his face. "Hermione" Harry smiled.

When Ron got out of his shock he finished Harry's sentences. "You're back!"

**Well there's chapter three, I would like to thank you for the reviews and favs and follows, and it made me happy, so if you had read my stories before you know what to do! New comers I enjoy you read my story. Like or love Review! :) But in chapter 4 do you think Ron and Harry will catch on? Will George meet his daughter for the first time, Find out next time on "After all this time," Chapter four!**

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're back," Ron said as he leaped at her and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you let us know?" Ron asked meaning him and Harry.

"Well I did own George that much, to let him know first," Hermione said defending herself.

"We understand Hermione," Harry smiled.

Ron scowled. "We do,"

"Shut up," Harry muttered.

"Well guys maybe we can catch up later, George and I are going to go grab a bite to eat, would you like to join us if you like," Hermione offered to Ron and Harry.

"Nah, you two go on, I got to get home to Ginny and help her with the boys. It's almost their bed time," Said as he gave Hermione a hug.

"Yeah, I got to get home to Lavender," Ron said with a smile.

"That's fine guys' maybe another time," Hermione said.

George came to the rescue. "You ready to go Hermione," George asked.

"Yes!" She turned to Ron and Harry, "It was nice to see you guys again,"

"You too Harry said.

George and Hermione walked out of the Leaky Caldron. Ron turns to Harry. "There's something fishy about them?" Ron said questionably.

"I know what you mean; it seems like their hiding something." Harry said as he walked out with Ron not far behind him.

Ron and Harry made it to Harry's house where their wives were in the kitchen. They were talking and laughing, Ginny caught to sight of Harry and Ron entering into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry how was work?" Ginny asked as she went over and gave him a kiss.

"Fine, nothing major like last week," Harry said with a grin.

"Hey guess who's here," Ron interrupted.

"Who!" Ginny asked with surprise in her voice.

"Hermione," Ron said.

Lavender and Ginny looked at one another and started to scream and jump around.

"She's back?" Ginny asked excitedly with unshed tear glistening in her eyes.

"Yes! We saw her at the leaky Caldron," Harry smiled.

"Does George know?" Lavender asked.

"Yes he does; actually he was the first to know," Harry replied.

"Where are they now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"They went to get something to eat," Said Ron.

"So their dating then?" Lavender asked.

"I think so, they looked happy," Ron said recalling the smiles that they had on their faces.

But little than Ron knew it wasn't like that at all, they aren't happy. Fake happiness.

"I have to floo mum," Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny, Let Hermione tell that she's here," Harry said.

"I guess you right," Ginny said as her excitement died down.

"Well Ron, I guess we must be getting the children home," Lavender told him as she notice them yawn.

"Alright, Rose, Hugo must be getting home now," Ron said to his sleepy children.

The four adults said their goodbyes and went on for their evening task.

George and Hermione went to a muggle restaurant. Hermione excused herself to call her mother, to check on Georgiana. When Hermione returned George was playing with spoon as he mixed his tea. Hermione sat down George notice her return.

"How is she?" George asked Hermione about Georgiana.

"She's sleeping, so I didn't get to talk to her, but my mum said she was good." Hermione explained. George nod.

There was silence between them; George wondered why she gave Georgiana her name as she did. He had to ask.

"Hermione? Can I ask you something?" George asked.

"Um... Sure," Hermione said.

"How did you come up with Georgiana's name?" George asked.

"Well," Hermione took a relaxing breath. "Well you see when I was looking at baby names. I wanted a name that fitted with yours, I owed it to you that much to name the baby after you, But everytime I said the name Georgiana she kicked. I had a lot of names that matched George. But she only kicked when I said Georgiana. Well that's what I went with if it was a girl and for a boy I was going to go with George. When she was born. I named her Georgiana. My mum said that she needed a middle name; so I remember when you and Fred made a pack about naming your first child after one another, so I picked Winifred and Weasley of course. In Time it fitted her so well she just like you two.

George was touch that she had done that for him. It really hit him home. George had tears in his eyes; he slowly swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before thanking Hermione.

"Hermione, I really don't know what to say, I'm very touched that you have given her a piece of me but also Fred too, I want to say thank you for remembering that," George told Hermione with a teary smile.

"George, I owed it to you after what I did. When I had her, I really wanted you there, but I was scared that the state you were in, I thought you would turn away from us, so my fears took over me, and I thought you would have been married already with a family. I didn't want interrupt that if it was." Hermione said as she wiped a tear.

George face fall, after hearing Hermione's confession. There was only one woman that he wanted to marry; but he couldn't want another woman in his life. George still feels like that about her, but right now is not the time. It would be a long time before that thought can cross his mind again. But He still had to tell her.

"Come on let's get out of here," George said as he got up after he paid the bill. Hermione stood up not too long after him.

"Where we going?" Hermione asked.

"To my flat I have to show you something," George said as he got into stand ready apperate to his flat.

Hermione took his arm and they were gone. Seconds later they were inside George's flat. Hermione could help replaying the outburst in her mind that happened here earlier.

"Wait right Hermione," as he gestured to the couch.

When George walked away to his room. Hermione sat down and waited for George to return. George went through his closet, finding that little black box that he put up a long time ago. He was going to propose to her after the war ended but she left. George still kept it because he still had hope that she would one day return, but this reality never crossed his mind. George found the box and went back out into the setting room. Hermione looked up at George. He walked over and sat next to her and set the box in front of her on the coffee table. George took a seat next to it on the coffee table facing Hermione.

"Five years ago I bought this for you, but you can't see it, because one day I might consider it again. This little box and you stop me from moving on; I thought you would always come back. Many had told me to move on that you were never coming back but I didn't because I had hope. But I never thought it would be like this. Hermione when the war ended I was going to ask you to marry me, you might not think I was in my right mind at the time because of Fred's death. But I was; I went to go find you to do it, I had it in my pocket; but you were gone. Hermione you hurt me when you left. I really loved you, and I was ready. So I hope one day I get too; but now is not the time. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. For when I can trust you again.

Hermione sat there and nod and turned away from George and hid her tears.

"Hermione, please stop crying," George said.

It took a moment for her to answer. "I'm not crying,"

"Look at me," George said. But Hermione didn't even look his way.

"Hermione look at me," George said once again sadly, and Hermione turned to him. Her eyes were red, with a tear stained face.

"See I knew you were," George said as he held her face wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"You don't have to do this you know," Hermione sadly said.

"Do what?" George asked.

"Pity me, George I deserved to be hurt, I left and didn't tell you about Georgiana, Your supposed to hate me, not care how I feel or how hurt I will become out of this, why do you care so much," Hermione said as she broke away and stood.

George slowly rises from his place from the coffee table angry. He looked at Hermione.

"Don't you ever tell me how I should care for you or feel about you for that matter, that's for me to decide, and no one; not even you could tell me how I should care, or love you, so Hermione, I might be upset with you, but I still care about you," George told Hermione angrily.

"How can you care about someone you can't trust," Hermione hissed.

George realized what she had meant but he couldn't understand why he still cares after everything, he had to know, if she loves him.

"Hermione, do you still love me?" George asked.

"I can't answer that" Hermione stated.

"It's just the same as I still care for you after everything, I can't answer that either." George said.

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

"Now I have something else to ask you," George said.

"Yes,"

"When can I see my Daughter?" George asked.

"Whenever you like, she's yours too," Hermione told George he could see Georgiana.

"When are you leaving?" George asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow, I miss her and I have a case I'm working on and I'm falling behind in the paperwork." Hermione said.

"Oh," George said sadly.

"You can come and stay for a week if you like, I have a guest room and you can spend time with her, while I work and get to know her," Hermione said as she invited him.

"I would love that, thank you Hermione," George thanked Hermione.

"Sure, I'm going to get going, I have to pack and I can meet you here if you would like," Hermione said.

"Yeah… um sure, 9 in the morning?" George asked.

"Great," Hermione smiled.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow than,"

"Tomorrow," Hermione said as she apperated.

George watched Hermione leave and he went down to the shop to collect a few things and talk to lee about his leaving for a week. This week is going to be the best week he's had in a long time. He made his way down and stopped by the lab. Lee was working on fainting-fancies.

"Hey Lee, do you mind covering for me for a week?" George asked.

"Sure where you going?" Lee asked.

"Well I have something to take care of, so I'm leaving in the morning," George told Lee as he tried to keep his daughter a secret.

"Alright but you owe me mate," lee said.

"Sure, see you in a week then," George said leaving running back to the flat to pack.

George went back into the sitting room and grabbed the box that sat on the coffee table. George walked back to his room and put it back into his closet. "One day," He whispered.

He took out his suitcase and started to pack, he grab some clothes and some picture to show Georgiana of his past and who he was and where he came from. Then he had a teddy bear in the box that was his from when he was a child; he had wanted to give it to his child one day, and now that day has come, He had a little girl that he couldn't wait to meet. George got ready for bed and dreamed about the little girl that he was about to meet.

Hermione had awoke around six, she had for gotten to pack last night so she got ready before she packed everything up before meeting George. After she had everything in order she grabbed Crookshanks and apperated to George's flat.

George had awoken, too the sun light peeping through is curtains. It was bright and the sky was blue. He grabs his clothes and went to the bathroom and got ready. George had walked out of the bathroom, for when he heard a crack, he peeped into the sitting room. There Hermione stood looking around.

"I'll be right there, I just need to get my bag," George yelled from the hall.

"Alright," Hermione yelled back, as she caught a glimpse of George.

Moments later George came out with his bag. " I'm all set to go,"

"Great, you look nice," Hermione said.

"Thanks, you too,"

"Thanks, so you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," George said nervous.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Very."

"Don't be, you two will get along just fine," Hermione reinsure George. He nods.

Hermione apperated them to her house, George was amazed oh beautiful her house was, she really has had done well. Hermione gestured to him to follow her. Hermione walked to the stairs. When they reached the top. Hermione pointed to her room.

"This is mine room," she said as he crossed the hall to the guest room. "This will be your room," Ah she entered so George could put his things in it. "Then she motioned him to follow once more. "This is Georgiana's Room, and on the other side across from her room is the bathroom," She explained.

George looked at Georgiana's room. "May I?" George asked.

"Sure," Hermione smiled.

George entered his daughter's room to get a glimpse of her personality, she was so much like him. Orange was her color, a soft orange. He didn't think Hermione would let he have the bold type. George looked around in amazement. She was truly his daughter.

"I told you she was like you," Hermione said softly.

Then there was a loud door slam and a cry "Mummy," "mummy," being heard throughout the house.

"Coming Georgiana," Hermione yelled.

She turned her attention back to George. "You ready?"

"Yeah," George said as he let out a breath.

"Come on," She took him by the hand.

George and Hermione walk down the stairs. Hermione was greeted by her daughter.

"Hello Mummy, I' glad your home Grand Mum bought me 4 new dresses," Georgiana said to her mummy excitedly. Then she turned her attention to the man that stood next to her mummy.

"Mummy, who is this?" Georgiana asked as she pointed to the strange man.

Hermione started to cry. George put his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Georgiana, darling. This is George Weasley, he your dad," Hermione said as bravely as she could.

Georgiana looked between Hermione and George, and her eyes fixed on him and she looked him over. Then a big grin started to crease upon her face. She had gotten really excited.

"You're my daddy?" Georgiana asked George.

George had a big lump in his throat, but he just nod to his daughter's question. Georgiana just leaped into George's arms and hugged him tight. George had happy tears coming down, he tightly held her back at the sight Hermione stood back and she sobbed of a laugh of the sight of George and Georgiana meeting for this first time. Hermione had finally had a heavy weight lifted from her heart and chest.

"Daddy why you sad," Georgiana notice his tears.

"I'm not sad sweetheart, daddy's just happy to see you, these are happy tears," George told his daughter.

Hermione cried as she stayed in the other room with her mum. Then all of a sudden Hermione started to hyperventilate. Jane had seen her daughter started to have hard time breathing.

"HERMIONE," Jane yelled.

George heard Jane's screams, George gently put Georgiana down and ran to the next room. He found Hermione hunch trying to breathe. Georgiana started to cry.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mummy," Georgiana started to sob.

George grabbed Hermione into his arms and looks over a Jane, Jane had seen what he meant by, she grabbed Georgiana and ran out of the room.

"Come on, Hermione breathe," As George held her to his chest. "Breathe with me, come on,"

Hermione was regaining her breathing back she looked at George "I'm so sorry," Hermione said before she passed out. George hurried and grabbed her tighter before she hit the floor.

Jane comes in "George is she alright?" She asked worriedly.

"She's fine she just had a bad panic attack," George told Jane of what had happened.

"Why is she passed out?" Jane asked.

"It took a lot out of her. She fine, she sleeping, but she'll be fine , I use to have them after I lost my brother, Jane I really hate to do this, but can you talk Georgiana out for a while, Hermione is going to need quiet." George said to Jane.

"Sure, I'll take her to go get dinner for all of us, and have her pick something up for Hermione," Jane said.

"Alright, I'll take Hermione up stairs." George said as he carried Hermione up to her room.

Jane took Georgiana out to get dinner. George took Hermione to her room. He laid Hermione on her bed. He gently sat down next to her and held her hand until she woke up.

George thought he really was going to lose her. He had a hard time before she could breathe again, when she had got her breath back she apologized before she fainted. He knew that he could never be really mad at her, or be upset. George knew what he had to do, but it's going to take some time.

**Well my readers George finally met his daughter! YAY! Now what's going to happen between George and Hermione! Thank you for the reviews I really enjoy them so, you know if you like or love this chapter you'll tell me right? Please review for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane and Georgiana had returned from getting dinner. Georgiana pick up some chocolate tarts her mummy's favorite. She went up to Jane when they start putting things on the table.

"Grand mum, Can I go take mummy her present now?" Georgiana asked.

"Let me go check if she's up yet?" Jane told her granddaughter with a smile.

"Alright," Georgiana huffed.

Jane exit out of the dining room and went upstairs to Hermione's Room. Jane knocked. She heard a faint sadden "Come in," She had opened the door. George was sitting in the bed still holding Hermione's hand as she still slept.

"She's not up yet?" Jane asked. George just shook his head no.

"Are you alright, George?"

George just looked at Jane with misty eyes. Her heart broke for him; you can still tell that he loves her.

Jane hesitated before she spoke. "You s-still love Hermione; don't you?"

George looks up at Jane. "Even Though I'm upset with her; I just cannot stop too. She thinks I hate her, but I don't. I don't know what to do, to let her know that I don't,"

"Well George I'm not going to tell you what to do in this, because it's not my place too. You'll think of something. Jane explained.

"Yeah," George said as he still held Hermione's hand.

"Well dinner's here if you would like to eat?" She asked him.

"I will later, I don't want to leave her," George said sadly.

George thinks that he was the cause of her to have a panic attack. But it wasn't.

"George this isn't your fault, she just had so much of a hard time about this, she just let it build and when it finally happened of what she wanted to happen, the relief just triggered it. She'll be okay," Jane told George with support.

"Alright I'm going to feed Georgiana, just come down when she wakes," Jane said with a sad smile George nod.

Jane left the room as she put her brave face back on for Georgiana. She started to walk away from the door. She silently said to herself. "Those two are going to be alright, they're going to make it.

George continued to sit there until she awoken. A half hour had gone by, George held her hand tight. Hermione was beginning to stir. Hermione tried to adjust her eyes. When she notices that someone was holding her hand. So when Hermione's eyes came into focus. Here it was George holding her hand.

George had seen Hermione's stir. He watched her open her eyes, He let out a sign of relief. When she has her eyes fully opened George spoke with a worry voice.

"Oh thank god you're alright, I had a hard time getting you back to breathing, and then when you regain your breathing, you just passed out," George told Hermione worriedly still holding her hand.

"How long have I been out?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"About three hours," George said.

"Three hours and you've been here all this time?" Hermione asked surprised.

"You seemed surprised, why? Didn't you think that I would?" George asked.

"Well… no, not after everything that has happened," Hermione said sadly.

George still holding Hermione's hand, not realizing that he still was he looked at her and told her that really shocked her to no end.

"Hermione, for one I do not, I mean do not hate you. So stop and drop that thought. I'm here for you and Georgiana, and I'm not going anywhere. We might have some issues with this situation, but we're going to work at it day by day. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the pass day and I'm so sorry for my actions and my selfishness and I didn't think about your feelings towards this, and I'm sorry. When you were having a hard time breathing, I thought I was going to lose you again, I can't lose you, Hermione, you mean more to me than you realize," George cried.

Hermione was just so overwhelmed with shock; she didn't realize her own tears coming down her face. She just hugged George and whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered.

George stood up off the bed, and helping Hermione out of bed.

"So… you are hungry?" George asked.

"I'm famished," Hermione smiled.

"Me too," George laughed.

George and Hermione went downstairs and they were greeted by their daughter, she was happy to see her mummy up. She ran over with the chocolate tarts. Hermione gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her Thank you, and after a late dinner and a treat. Hermione notice the time. It was Georgiana's bedtime.

"Come on baby, it's time to get ready for bed," Hermione said.

"Awe mummmmmmmmmmmy" Georgiana dragged her words. "Do I have too," She whined.

"Yes let go," Hermione directed her to the stairs.

I'll do it Hermione," George said.

Hermione looked at George like are you okay? Are you crazy? This child is a demon in the bathtub.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hermione asked with her brow raised.

"Sure why not," George said.

"Sure be my guest, but after tonight I bet you'll never want to do it again," Hermione told George with a smirk.

"Why's that?" George asked confused.

"You'll see, Have fun," She turned George to the bathroom, and she ran downstairs to see her mother out before she went home.

George looked at his daughter. "What is mummy talking about Georgiana?" George asked his daughter.

"You'll see," Georgiana gave a reflection of his famous mischief grin.

Well George got Georgiana's bath ready, and put her into the tub, as the bubbles form from running water. She took bubbles into her hand and threw some at George. The bubbles landed on his face, he looked at his daughter with a mischief grin as she laughed.

"You think that's funny, watch this," George said as he grabbed some bubbles and the put them on her chin, she had looked like Father Christmas.

"I'm Father Christmas," Georgiana laughed.

George laughed, and then he rinsed her off and got her out of the tub. He told her to get ready for bed and he'll be in a minute. George had looked in the bathroom. It was a mess with bubbles and water all over the floor. He took is wand out of the back of his pocket and cast a cleaning spell. After everything was clean and dried he went into Georgiana's room and to make sure she was dressed.

**Hermione and Jane**

Jane went to the door as Hermione hurried down the stairs to walk her mother out. Jane see Hermione's had a laughing smile.

"Well I see you got out of bath duty," Jane laughed.

"Of course, he'll see how much she acts like him after the bath," Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, he really cares for you," Jane told Hermione changing to subject.

"I know," Hermione said softly.

"I know he does, He never left your side, the whole time he stayed there and held your hand until you woke up, I think you two are going to be okay in time," Jane said.

"You think so," Hermione asked with hope in her voice.

"You just got to have faith, let faith in and in time you'll see what might happen," Jane smiled. "Well I'll best be going now, Goodnight, Hermione," Jane kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Night mum,"

**George and Georgiana**

George stepped into Georgiana's room and she was having trouble with her pajamas, she had her buttons wrong, so he fixed them and got her into bed.

Hermione entered into the room, with a proud smile. Sometimes she forgot how it would be easy with an extra pair a hands around. She went over to Georgiana and gave her a kiss.

"You ready for a story before bed?" Hermione asked.

"Can daddy tell me one," Georgiana pleaded.

"Sure, so daddy you want to tell Georgiana a story," Hermione said as she search George's face.

"Sure, I'll tell you a story about a princess," George told his daughter with a smile.

"What kind of princess?" She asked her daddy.

"Well once upon a time. There was this beautiful princess that always went by the rules. Well she would get mad at these two prankster. They would play pranks and jokes on her servants. Well the princess would to tell them that they shouldn't do that to people. Well the prankster wouldn't listen to the princess. She would get so mad at them and take their pranks and jokes away. Then one day; one of the pranksters fell in love with the princess, and then one day she fell in love with him too, but then there was a war and the princess got separated from the prankster. The prankster looked all over for her but couldn't find her. The prankster grew sad. For years the prankster searched for her. But one day she came back to him." George told His daughter the half of the story.

"Well what happened next?" Georgiana asked.

"Well it hasn't happened yet to finish it. So when I find out the rest I'll finish the story. George told his daughter sweetly.

"Sounds like a promising story," Georgiana smiled.

"It will be, now it's time for bed and I need to go find mummy," George said.

"Alright daddy, Good night, I love you," Georgiana said as she looked at George.

George felt this warmness in is chest. Those three little words fill his heart so much love for the little girl. He bended down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Good night love," George whispered as Georgiana was closing her eyes.

George turned off the light and went to search for Hermione. She left during the story. He might have a clue why, he was telling a story about them.

He went to her room she was sitting on the bed wiping her eyes from the tears. He walked in and sat beside her. She turned to look at him.

"You told her about us?" Hermione asked.

"Well sort of," George said.

"All of it?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I wouldn't say that to her, but I told her that the story wasn't finished." George said.

"Not finished?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in time," George said as he kissed her on the cheek and told her good night.

George left her room and Hermione kept repeating "You'll see in time," over and over.

"What does he mean?" Hermione asked herself.

Hermione got ready for bed and turned out her light. Still thinking about what George said before. Before going to sleep Hermione asked herself once more. "What does he mean?"

**Well my readers that was chapter 5… What is George talking about? Hmmm! I wonder what's going to happen. Well I guess I have to keep writing and you have to keep reading to find out. Well I would like to those who have reviewed, Favs, follows. So I hope you enjoyed reading please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was in the middle of the night, and Hermione had trouble sleeping. What George had said earlier this evening troubled her. "You'll see in time," What does that mean? It plagued her all night. So she gave up and got out of bed. Hermione grabbed her work and went downstairs in the kitchen to work on her case. Her case was bases on a lawsuit against her client Mr. Johnson.

He was a tall fellow, with midnight black hair; his eyes were a weird hunter green. His looks were nice. Hermione met him last week to work on the case and his information about his defense. She had a meeting with him in two weeks so she had to get everything in order. The hearing was in less than a month.

Hermione got everything organized while she was making a cup of tea. She had heard footsteps coming from the sitting room. George had appeared into the kitchen giving Hermione a scare.

"OH George you've gave me a fright," Hermione jumped.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I came to get some tea," George said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What you doing up?" George asked as Hermione gave him a cup of tea.

"I couldn't sleep either, something kept plaguing me. So I just came down and started on a case that needs attending too." Hermione said. "Why can't you sleep? She asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Nightmares," George replied.

"You still have them?" Hermione asked as she felt her heart sink for him.

"Everytime I sleep," George lightly chuckled.

"What they're about, If you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked.

"No I don't mind; There mostly about Fred and about you sometimes. But Fred's are mostly hard to handle, I will wake up with a cold sweat or crying, and sometimes I'll wake up before it happens," George told Hermione about his nightmares.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"It's fine; I guess they'll go away in time," George said as he picked up his tea and took a drink.

"So you have anything planned for today?" Hermione asked starting up a new topic.

"I'm not sure yet, but I do want to know if Georgiana know about the wizarding world?" George asked Hermione.

"Well no, I haven't told her; I was waiting for when the right time came along. I was waiting until she got her letter or when you came into her life, but I thought we could do it together, she's going to have to know sooner or later because she does have family in the wizarding world. So I thought you would be able to explain it to her better, I didn't fully grow up in the wizarding world like you did, you were born and raised there. Hermione explained her options.

"So do you want to do that explain it to her, and show her the place then?" George asked.

"Sure I guess, it's up to you," Hermione said.

"It's up to you too, Hermione," George told Hermione about her place in it also.

"George, I've deiced everything for Georgiana for the last five years, this card is your turn; so you decide," Hermione said.

"I do want her to know her history and where she comes from," George said.

"Well there you go," Hermione smiled.

"But I want to do it together, and show her where she comes from." said George.

"You can do it," Hermione suggested.

"Yes, but your better at spells," George smiled.

"Alright well both explain it to her after breakfast," Hermione said as she searched for an agreement.

"That's fine, she is your daughter," George grinned.

"What do you mean? "She is your daughter," I thought she was our daughter," Hermione asked.

"Well she is our daughter, but she is your daughter; she acts just like you," George smiled.

"Well George Weasley I wouldn't be smiling away over there, she your daughter too, and I mean that literary," Hermione poke at his chest.

"Who me, what has she gotten from me," George joked.

"Well she has your face, poor child. She has your mischief ways and love for pranks and jokes, god save us all," Hermione teased.

"Well Miss Hermione Granger the mother of my child, she has your love for books and stories, she a pure master mind, smart as wit, I do say we make dangerous children," George said when they both bubbled with laughter.

Hermione fell to the floor with laughter, George tried to help her up but his laughter failed him. He fell right next to her. Their laughter died, before they knew it, they were looking at one another. To Hermione it felt like when they were together before the war. They looked at each other deeply. George gently put his hand on her cheek as they leaned forward with their eyes slightly closed and their lips inches apart. There was a tiny voice that made the spell break, the moment was lost.

"Mummy… Daddy, why are you doing on the floor? I'm hungry," Georgiana said as she entered the kitchen.

Hermione looked away awkwardly from George, and George responded to their daughter.

"Just minute Georgiana," George said as he got up and went to help Hermione up. She accepted his offer but made no eye contact to George. Then Hermione looked at her daughter, "What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"I want eggs and toast," Georgiana said happily.

"Alright Georgiana," Hermione told her daughter as she prepared her breakfast.

George got the juice and milk out of the fridge and he saw Hermione making breakfast and Georgiana sitting at the table waiting patiently. Until he heard Hermione yell "Bloody Hell". He was shock at first because he had never heard her swear not even when they were young he was kind of proud but with Georgiana around, that kind of change. George had seen Hermione grabbed her hand she was taking toast out of the oven. She burned her hand. He ran over to her and took her hand into his. He looked at the wound that burn caused. He took her over to the sink and turned the cold water on to let the coldness run on her hand.

"You okay?" George asked looking at her with concern.

"Um… yes I'll be fine, it's not the first time," Hermione laughed awkwardly.

"Here you stay here, and leave that hand in the cold water, and I'll take care of Georgiana's breakfast," George told her walking away putting eggs and toast on the plates.

George served his daughter breakfast. Then he took to more plates over to the table and set them down. As he walked back over to Hermione and look at her hand again after keeping it in the water.

"Take out your wand," Hermione whispered.

"What?" George asked.

"I need you to do a healing spell, my hand is killing me," Hermione whined.

"I can't," George whispered.

"Why?" Hermione hissed quietly from the pain.

"It's upstairs in my room," He whispered.

"George," Hermione said loudly. "I need you to move something for me?" Hermione asked a fake question to be able to go upstairs.

George caught on. "Sure Hermione?"

They left Georgiana in the livingroom watching television, as they ran upstairs. George and Hermione entered his room and he took his wand off the nightstand, and pointed the wand to Hermione's hand and said a burn healing spell. Hermione was relieved that the pain was gone. All that was there was a red mark.

"Oh thank you so much, George" Hermione said.

"You're welcome, but can I ask you something?" George asked.

"Yes what is it?" Hermione asked.

"When in merlin's beard did you start swearing, you don't know how shock I was when I heard you," George told Hermione with a shock expression.

"Sorry it just kind of slipped out," Hermione said bashfully.

"Alright, now what was that downstairs?" George asked awkwardly.

She knew he was getting around the almost kiss scene before Georgiana interrupted.

"I don't know, it almost seemed natural you know," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione it's not that I don't want to; I do but it's just," George was trying to tell Hermione but she cut him off.

"I know George, I know, you just can't trust me right now," Hermione said sadly as she went to walk out of the room.

Hermione was about to walk out of the room. George grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the room. He looked around and closed the door. He brought Hermione in front of him.

"Hermione that's not it anymore; I can trust you after all you let me come here and get to know Georgiana, some mother's wouldn't do that and I thank you for that. Hermione I just don't want to get together because we have Georgiana. I want to be together for us, yes she does deserved to have both parents together. But I want us for us and not because we have to. Hermione I do love you, I truly do. But sometimes I feel like you're not on the same page as me, and I don't want to get into something that we're not in the same Idea.

Hermione left out a relief sob. George told her that he can trust her again because she let him meet Georgiana and get to know her. It was hard for Hermione; she thought that George would never ever trust her again to be together. Plus George was right about being together because of Georgiana, he didn't want it that way he wanted it for them, something that they would both want. She was so happy to hear him say that.

"Thank you, I know how you feel, I don't want to be together because we have too, I want it because we want too." Hermione told George that she felt the same way.

"So I guess we are on the same page then," George said.

"Yes," Hermione spoke.

"So what should we do then?" George asked.

"Well just let things take its course, and then well start from there," Hermione said.

"Okay I can agree with that," George agreed.

"Alright, why don't you go talk to Georgiana about our magic secret and I'll be right down," Hermione said as went to the door.

"I thought we were going to do this together," George said warningly.

"We are, but there's something that I have to get first," she pointed to his wand.

"Got it," George said as left the room to go talk to George.

Hermione went to her room and retrieve her wand. But first she had to do something that she had saw at Daigon Alley a law firm looking for a lawyer. So she wrote to Thomas and Greenfield. She used George's owl to send it. Hermione missed home. "I think it's time to go home," Hermione whispered as she left her room meeting George and Georgiana down in the living room.

**Well there's some progress going on! :) Hermione and George going to let things take its course, that's going somewhere isn't it, and Hermione writing to a law firm and missing the wizard world. Wonder if she will get the job? Up next George and Hermione tells Georgiana about her heritage. How do you think Georgiana will think about being a witch! I guess we'll have to find out in chapter 7.**

**I would like to thank you all who have reviewed and favs, and followed.**

**Now you know what to do now! *****Please review*******


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers I will I to give you my twitter name so I can late u know when I will update! You can follow me and I find out so your not on edge when I ll be updating... So my twitter name is magicdance1985... I hope to see you follow!

georgeweasleygirl27


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Hermione came downstairs with her wand and Hogwarts A History in her arm. She sat down beside of Georgiana and George in the other side. Hermione picked up the remote and turned off the television.

Georgiana looked at her mummy and yelled. "Hey I was watching that!" Georgiana yelled.

Hermione gave her daughter a strict glare. Georgiana looks down, "Sorry mummy,"

"It's alright darling. Anyways you're Daddy and I would like to talk to you," Hermione explained.

"Okay Mummy! What do you want to talk about?" Georgiana asked.

Hermione looked at George. "Well…..we would like to talk to you about magic,"

"Magic; you mean like the magician did a Cindy's birthday party?" Georgiana asked curiously.

"Georgiana, that's not magic that is considered as tricks." Hermione explained the difference about what a magician does.

George knew Hermione was struggling with this. Hermione didn't remember the kid of heart, sometimes she tried to bring it out, but she let her knowledge take over. Why she would do that he would never know. As George knew and lived as a kid of heart he thinks he could explain this better to Georgiana. So George took over.

"Sweetheart; what mummy trying to say is," George took out his wand and show his wand. "This Georgiana is a wand, a wizard's wand. The magic they could do is a lot more magical then what a magician can do. Now you mother has a wand as well it would be known as a witch's wand," George explained as he motioned for Hermione to take out her wand. Hermione took out her wand and showed it to their daughter.

"That's cool. But why don't I have one," Georgiana said as she felt being left out.

"Well Georgiana, there's a school called Hogwarts. When you turn eleven at the proper age you'll get your wand and you'll go to school and learn all kind of magic." George smiled.

"That sounds exciting, so mummy's a witch and daddy you're a wizard?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes we are,"

"Cool,"

George looks at Hermione, "Where does she get her vocabulary from?" George asked.

"Well this little girl just moved here a few months ago from America, Cindy; her father was transfer here through his business. They live down the street and they're in the same class in primary school. So they became friends and she watches a lot of the movies from America while she over her house." Hermione explained.

"I see, well it's very interesting,"

"Mummy, may I go play now?" Georgiana asked.

"Go on darling, and stay in the yard." Hermione reminded her daughter.

Georgiana ran to get her coat and boots on and went outside to play. Hermione still had the hold of her wand and set it down on the table. George knew what he had to say next wasn't going to be easy. He looked over at Hermione studying her mood. She seemed to be relaxed.

"Um Hermione, I would like to talk to you about going to visit my parents. They have the right to see and meet Georgiana," George said seriously.

Hermione knew this topic would come sooner or later, but in all reality she was nervous as mouse. She knew they had a right. But she was afraid of the outcome of what everyone would think of her for keeping her away for five years, she just wanted to keep their daughter safe after what had happened to her she wasn't very well like with Voldemort followers. They wanted her to known as of who she was; a mudblood and they wanted all muggle born dead. But it was time, it has been five years. But Molly would be very disappointed with her, and Hermione wouldn't blame her, she did keep her first grandchild away for five years. But sometimes you just need to face the music and just hope everything turns out right.

"I know George, but I'm a little scared." Hermione admitted.

"I know, but that could have been saved if you told sooner," George grinned.

"You have to rub it in don't you," Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I try," George teased. Hermione smacked George on the arm.

"HEY! Woman that hurt," George cried out.

"Well you should watch what you say then," Hermione said as she stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen with George right behind her.

"Watch what I say; Hermione you abused me, and you hit me, what do you have to say for yourself," George told Hermione as they stood face to face from this point.

"Say and tease what you will George Weasley; but I'm not falling for you charm,"

"You always did before, what the sudden change," George said as he stared at her lips.

Hermione was lost for words. She couldn't help to stare at his lips. _"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him again. Hermione stop this; Stop thinking about that, he's staring. Why is he staring?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

George could help himself. He seen her lips and he was gone. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He couldn't lie he missed how they felt against his, he need to and bad.

"Hermione," George started as he stared at her lips. "Can I kiss you," he whispered close to her lips.

Hermione hesitated as their lips drawn closer together, as their lip were ready to clasp against a one another. They felt one another breathe upon their own; hearts were racing as their lips start to touch with hesitation.

**Well sorry for the cliffy. I know I'm mean and terrible person but I really didn't want their kiss to be this soon. There at a stage of wanting but it doesn't happen. So well find out next chapter if they do! Well let me know what you think. Please review! Until next time my lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time on after all this time…**

_"Hermione," George started as he stared at her lips. "Can I kiss you," he whispered close to her lips._

_Hermione hesitated as their lips drawn closer together, as their lip were ready to clasp against a one another. They felt one another breathe upon their own; hearts were racing as their lips start to touch with hesitation._

When George and Hermione's lips started to touch, they could feel the electrical pull that the tense had. But a voice called that just disrupted the mood.

Jane had walked into her daughter's home looking for Hermione to see if she could take Georgiana for the night. She had wanted Hermione and George to get to know one another again; but that is just hard with a 5 year old running around.

Jane entered the kitchen. "Hermione can I…..oops I'm sorry,"

When Hermione and George heard Jane's voice the moment was lost again…. George groaned in frustration. Hermione awkwardly looked away from George and over to her mother.

"It's alright, what did you need?" Hermione asked nervously. As she was thinking about what her mother almost walked in on.

"I'm really sorry Hermione; I just wondered if I could take Georgiana for the night?" Jane asked.

Hermione looked over at George, asking him if he would mind in silent. George nod and walked to go get Georgiana from the back yard. Jane knew she embarrass her daughter.

"Hermione I'm really sorry," Jane apologized.

"It's fine mum. Let's go get Georgiana's things together," Hermione waved her mother's apology as she walked out of the kitchen.

George walked outside to get Georgiana to come inside. He was kind of upset that he didn't get to kiss Hermione for the second time it was really driving him insane, he really wanted to touch his lips with hers once again. If he waited for 5 years well he could wait again. But he hoped for not very long. Then he seen Georgiana running up to him.

"Daddy, come play with me?" She cried excitedly.

"Not right now sweetheart, your grand mum wants to take you for the night, she inside with your mum getting your things packed." George explained.

"Oh," "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love mummy," Georgiana asked with hope in her eyes.

"Now Georgiana, why did you think of a question like that? George asked.

Georgiana shrugged quietly. "Do you?"

"I've always loved your mum, I never stopped," George told his daughter with a reassuring smile.

"So you still love her?"

"I never stopped," George said as he took his daughter's hand and walked back to the house.

Hermione and Jane were in Georgiana's bedroom. There was George's owl tapping at it. Hermione opened the window to let the owl in. on it let was tied up with a note. Hermione greedily took the note form the owl. She hurried to open the letter.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

This is Dean Thomas from Thomas and Greenfield. How are you? I was surprised that you wrote to me about a lawyer position at my firm. I would love to have the brightest witch on my team. Just meet me at the leaky caldron at 10 Monday morning and we'll get started from there. But other than that Hermione you got the job.

Sincerely,

Dean.

Hermione was excited; she had a big smiled on her face. Jane had read it over Hermione shoulder.

"I see your going back to your world," Jane said.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Hermione started.

"Hermione darling no need, you have to do what's best for you and Georgiana and being closer to George would be best," Jane told her daughter as she understood her meaning.

"Thanks mum." Hermione hugged Jane.

"Hermione, its great news. You must still love George to do that," Jane said.

Hermione looked at her mother with tears. "No matter of what I did to George, I always loved him through it all. I never stop loving him, I mean he makes me feel young, most importantly he makes me feel alive. I love him so much mum. But I don't know what to do?" Hermione told Jane.

Jane watched the tears let loose from her daughter's eyes that confirm her love for George. She smiled and hugged her daughter.

George was bringing Georgiana up to her room, but before he opened the door to Georgiana's room he heard everything, he heard Hermione still loved him and she never stopped like he never stop.

He was excited that he just wanted to burst. When he saw Hermione come out from behind the door with Georgiana's bag packed. George just wanted to grab her and just kiss her, but he couldn't act on his impulse. He had to be a gentleman, "hello there's other woman in the room, and that shows a man has control and manners." It's what his mum all ways told him. George shook his head at the memory of the words that he heard in his head.

Georgiana ran up to her grand mum she was ready to go. "So where we going grand mum?" Georgiana asked.

"I was thinking about going to see a picture, and then for dinner. How does that sound?" Jane asked Georgiana.

"Brilliant," Georgiana jumped excitedly.

"Now go tell your mum and dad goodbye," Jane told her with a smile.

"Bye mum," Georgiana said giving Hermione a hug and kiss good bye. "Goodbye darling," Hermione smiled.

Georgiana walked over to George and gave him a hug and a kiss, "Bye daddy,"

"Goodbye, sweetheart!"

Jane and Georgiana walked out of the house where they left George and Hermione in silent.

Hermione turned away from the door and walked into the kitchen. George watched wondering what she was trying to do. They had something to talk about. Hermione was at the sink drinking a glass of water.

"Well aren't you going to tell me," George said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with confusion.

Hermione, you know what I'm talking about, tell me!" George said.

"Tell you what?"

George got close to Hermione; he was really getting frustrated with this. He can see Hermione become slightly angry, because she couldn't figure out what George was talking about.

"Hermione tell me, please…. I need to hear it," George said with frustration.

"Tell you what?"

"Hermione do you still love me? Please tell me?" Asked George. He was feeling annoyed about this he wanted to kiss Hermione so bad but he needed her to say that she loves him too, before he would act of such impulse.

You remember at the flat, when you told me that you still loved me, and I asked you , that you still loved me, what was your answer, George what was it, because it's also my answer," Hermione told George of how she felt.

George remember the day that part so well.

_"You still love me," Hermione asked with tears,_

_"I never stopped," _

_And Hermione ran into his arms sobbing._

"I never stopped," played in his mind. This is her answer as well. George turned and faced Hermione and took quick step to her. His hand cupped her face and he finally kissed her. Hermione felt George's lips crashed into hers. Her knees were going to fail her as she was lost into the passionate and the years of love that was but into that kiss. George hurried and grabbed Hermione waist to help hold her up.

They were both needed for air as their lungs burned. Hermione broke the kiss. Taking deep breaths George put his forehead to hers breathing heavily.

"I love you George," Hermione said breathless.

George kissed her softly once more but it was stopped quickly. "I love you too, Hermione,"

**Well there's the kiss :)! Thank you for the reviews and the favs and follows. They gave me :) …**

**So what did you think about this chapter please review! Hope I hear from you! Until next time my lovely readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was happy that she and George got back together. They would steal kisses every now and then throughout the afternoon. Hermione wanted to do something it got boring when Georgiana was away. Maybe they can get the gang together and go out to lunch.

"Hey why don't we go out to lunch and see if the gang would join us?" Hermione asked looking at a sleepy George.

"Mione, I'm sleepy, I want to spend time with you," George faked being asleep.

"Get up you faker," Hermione laughed.

"Well I'm not really faking, I do want to spend time with you, I only go two days until I go back. And I have to spend that with Georgiana." George gave Hermione a pouty look.

"Well how about we do this. If you agree with this arrangement to have lunch with the gang, and I'll see if mum will keep Georgiana for those extra days so we can spend time together, and when you go back to the flat you can take Georgiana with you, I have to go out of town for a few days for my case and mum can't watch her because she has work also. Take Georgiana for a few days and show her what you do," Hermione explained.

"Really? You would let me take her for a few days?" George asked with shock.

"George you're her parent too," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Hermione," George gave Hermione a kiss. "But we do have to explain ourselves before questions arise," George reminded.

Hermione knew what had to be done, so she thought about having lunch at the burrows. Then she can leave everything out in the open.

"Okay, Well George why don't you write to your mum, and get everyone to come over for lunch that you have a surprise," Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll go write to mum," George said walking up the stairs to his room.

All Hermione could think about was how much trouble she was going to be in with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for walking away like that and for keeping their grandchild from them. All came out of Hermione was an "all boy,"

George entered his room and started writing an note to his mum.

Dear Mum,

I wonder if you can have everyone over for lunch today I have a surprise for everyone. It's good news, and some not so good. But it's nothing life threating or anything like that, so if you don't mind I would appreciate it….

Love,

George

George rolled up the parchment and tied it to his owl, with the letter be taking to his mum all he had to do was wait for a reply.

Molly Weasley was busting around in the kitchen. Then an owl flew through her window.

"George's owl, what does he need now?" She questioned out loud.

Molly opened George's letter and read it. He wanted to know if she can get everyone together for lunch that he had a surprise. Molly wondered what could the surprise could be, so she decided to floo everyone to come over and she wrote back George.

Dear George,

I'm anxious about the surprise, Of course we can have lunch here, I will floo everyone to let them know see you at noon!

Mum

Molly send the reply back with George's owl and went to floo everyone.

George waited for his mum's reply. Hermione was nervous, she was actually biting her nails.

"Love, it would be fine, I'm with you," George gave Hermione a reassuring hug,

"I know, but I'm scared what they will think of me after what I have done," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"I know, but if I can forgive you, and after they hear what your reasons were they will also," George told Hermione holding her hand.

Hermione gave a weak smile. Then George's owl came flying in, here it was time to see what all of this would become. George took the note off of the owl and read the note, that his mum sent.

"Well I guess we have to be there at noon and she anxious to know what the surprise is," George said with a smile.

Hermione stood up. "Well I guess maybe I should get ready then," Hermione said walking out of the room to get ready.

George went to get a shower and put on his robes. Hermione was looking through her closet and found a nice skirt and blouse to wear.

Hermione was downstairs first, George haven't come down yet. Hermione was nervous and she felt sick but this issue had to get resolved and it had to be fast. Hermione looked up to see George coming down in his wizard attired. She forgotten how handsome George can be.

"You ready?" George asked.

"No, but let's go," Hermione said nervously. George laughed as he took Hermione's hand in his and apperated them to his family home the burrows.

They were the only two outside, maybe they were the only one's here. A lot of questions were running through Hermione's mind. George gave her a gentle squeeze of her had to let her know that he was hear for her. They both walk to the door of the small house. George knocked and Ginny answered the door. Ginny seen Hermione want started to cry, she walked out the door taking Hermione into her arms and hugged,

"Hermione I can't believe it's you. I thought we would never see you, I'm sorry my hormones," Ginny said as she calmed herself.

"It's nice to see you again, Ginny," Hermione said when she hugged her back.

George walked in first and put a finger to his mouth for everyone to keep quiet, everyone seen Hermione behind him. She gave a quiet wave as everyone smiled in returned.

"Can someone please set the table," Molly yelled from the kitchen.

Lavender went to go, but Ron kept her back. "No let Hermione go in," Ron said in a whispered but everyone heard him.

Hermione took off her coat and gave it to George he gave her a kiss on the cheek to let her know it was okay to go on. Hermione walked into the kitchen. "I'll set the table for you Molly," Hermione said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Oh thank you Hermione," Molly said as she kept busy. Then it hit her Hermione. Molly turned around and screamed and ran to Hermione. "OH Hermione dear, It's so great to see you," Then she looks over at George smiling. "George Fabian Weasley was this the surprise, Hermione," Molly said excitedly.

"Guilty as charged," George grinned happily.

Molly went back and hugged Hermione, "We've all had missed you dear,"

"I've missed you all too," Hermione said as she hugged Molly back as a tear fell gently to her cheek.

Then the questions started.

"Where did you go?

What have you been up too?

Where do you live?

Why haven't you been in the wizarding world?

Why have you been gone from the last 5 years?

Hermione became nervous, and she looked over at George for help. George knew Hermione couldn't take all at once right now. So George stepped in.

"I know her reasons, and I know why. Why don't we all wait until after lunch? George requested.

Everyone went into they're proper seating arrangements. No one said a word but Charlie knew there was something wrong, but he took George's request not to push it right now. Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of the meal. She could bring herself to talk at the moment. She knew keeping Georgiana from them was wrong, but she hope they understood her reasons why she left. After lunch Lavender and Ginny helped Molly clean up while George and Hermione went into the living room. On top of the fireplace there was a big picture of Fred. But he did not move or talked. It was just a painting. Hermione stared at his painting, seeing him smile. Hermione started to feel bad.

"Oh George, Fred," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, we could bring ourselves to charm it, Well Mum still has a hard time, I would like to get one but I don't know who to go to, I mean is to get one," George told Hermione with a small smile.

"You want one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I do. It would be nice to hear his voice again," George said sadly.

"I can get you one," Hermione said.

"Oh Mione, you don't," But Hermione cut George off.

"No George, I want too. After what I've done, I owe it to you," Hermione said sadly.

George stood in front of Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hermione you have given me enough,"

"No George, I need to. I ran away when you needed me, and I left when I needed you. I have to do this. You might forgave me. But to me that's not enough, not 5 years' worth," Hermione pleaded George.

Then Charlie overheard their conversation. He went up to them. "Why did you leave Hermione?"

George and Hermione were quiet and they look at one another. But George spoke first. "Not now Charlie,"

Hermione look at George. "It's okay, I have to tell them sooner or later,"

Soon as Hermione said those words everyone came running to the living room. Everyone sat as she stood.

"Okay I'm going to tell you of what happened; But I need you to let me finish and don't interrupt or I won't be able to finish," Hermione told everyone and they gave her their word.

Hermione walked over to Fred's picture. "I found Fred and Percy after I was split up from Ron and Harry. They were fighting off death eaters, when Percy told the minster that he was resigning from his place from the ministry. Fred thought he was joking, to which Fred didn't pay attention to his back. Fred saw me and a death eater behind me, Fred Fought him off. I turn to face Fred's side and Rockwood was facing his front in the distances. I screamed for Fred to move but he stared at me when the wall fell. I Heard Percy's cries, as I seen Percy trying to move the wreckage of the walk off of him. I ran to help. As soon we got to Fred's face, He looked at me as with a smile on his face he said. "Hermione take care of George, I'm going to be an uncle am I," He smiled at his own words and he died right there. I was shock at his words. I went to Find George to tell him about Fred. But Harry beat me to it, the only one that knew what Fred said was Percy and I. When I saw George taking Fred's death so hard. I couldn't bring myself to him. After the battle was won. I walked past George. He stopped me and asked me where I was going. I told George that I was leaving to find my parents. George asked me if I was coming back. I didn't give him an answer, I just walked away. After a few weeks went by. Fred's words haunted me. I was in the process of finding my parents. So I went to the doctors to get checked. I was nine weeks pregnant, I got pregnant when we ran into Fred and George being on the run. When I found my parents and restored their memories back. My father had gotten sick with cancer. So I kept the child away from George, because I heard he wasn't doing so well when I ran into Oliver Wood. So I stayed and help my mum take care of my dad. I went to college to become a lawyer. I had a baby Girl that fall in November. Her name is Georgiana Winifred Weasley. She was born on the 6th, she weight 6 lbs. 5 oz. and 22 inches long. She is so much like George and Fred into one. My mum pressured me into telling George and I thought he would had moved on and got on with his life, You know be married and have children already, I thought I would ruin that if I came back to tell him that he had a two year old daughter. I'm so sorry I kept this away from you all, I was scared I didn't know what to do, I was only eighteen not even married, but George wasn't ready for all that, especially losing Fred. I'm so sorry and I hope you all can forgive me." Hermione finished her story as she fell to the ground sobbing.

It was quiet except Hermione's cries, no one didn't know what to say. It was shocking to take it all in. George got from his seat and crawled over to Hermione and took her into his arms and rocked her back in forth in comfort.

The first one to speak was Molly.

"George have you seen your daughter?" She questioned him.

"Yes I've seen her; I've spent time with her, and she will be staying with me for a few days, because Hermione has to go away for few days with this case she's working on." George said to Molly.

Molly looked over at Hermione. "Come here, my dear,"

Molly patted on the seat next to her on the couch.

Hermione was released from George. He helped her up so she can walk over to Molly. Hermione sat next to Molly.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed. Molly took Hermione into her arms and hugged her as Hermione cried.

"It's alright dear, If George can forgive you, and then I can too. Do you have a picture of my granddaughter?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head yes and took the picture out of her purse. There was a picture of a little girl with curl ginger hair and blue eyes.

Molly couldn't believe this little girl was he granddaughter she looks exactly like Fred and George when they were little but she didn't say Fred.

"Oh Hermione she looks exactly like George when he was little. Oh I can't wait to meet her," Molly cried.

"If you would let us meet her?" Molly questioned Hermione.

"Yes you can meet her, George should have her in two days," Hermione said softly.

The picture was passed around and there was awe's all around. George went over and kissed her on the cheek. Then the one question that everyone was really to be asked was finally her.

"So what are you two going to do? I mean she does need her mum and dad?" Charlie asked.

"CHARLIE," Molly scowled.

George stopped his mum buy his brother's outburst.

"It's alright mum. Hermione and I are working that out. We aren't going to rush into getting married because we need to because of Georgiana. We are doing it for ourselves, when we get married is because we want to not have too," George explained.

"So are you two back together then?" Lavender asked.

"Yes Lavender we are," George said as he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Then George whispered into her ear. "See I told you it would be okay,"

Hermione smiled as she looked around seeing happy smiling faces, it was going to be okay.

**I hope you like this chapter? Or love it? Please review and let me know what you think. Please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Hermione and George said their good-byes to everyone and returned to Hermione's home. George propped himself to the couch.

"Come sit with me," George told Hermione as he pat to the seat beside him.

Hermione smiles and walks over and sat beside him. He opens his arms for her to fit beside him. When she got to his form she leaned her head on his chest as he closed his arm around her.

"You had a good time?" George asked.

"Great time," Hermione said happily which made George chuckle.

"I'd miss your happy humor, you know," George said softly.

"That makes two of us," Hermione laughed.

"Joking aren't we?" George questioned with a hit of humor in his voice.

"Yes, I haven't done that in a long time," Hermione replied.

"Me neither," George sadly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Hermione asked.

George took a calming breath. "Every day," he said sadly.

"You know what I use to do when I use to feel sad? I would think about the time when you two took out Umbridge, and showed her that she couldn't bring the Weasley twins down. I would use that strength to keep going and the happiness to make me smile," Hermione explained to George how she would make herself feel better.

"You thought about that?" George asked with a smile.

Hermione nod. "It made me feel closer to home… you know," Hermione smiled softly.

"I know what you mean," George said as he relaxed his head back of the couch. "I use think about the time when Fred and I tried to put our names in the goblet of fire by taking aging potion but you warned us that it wasn't *Going to work*" George mocked Hermione when he thought about that time when she warned them as he laughed.

"Plus you two go paid back by turning into old men," Hermione teased.

"Hey it was our highlight of the moment," George laughed.

"I miss the good old days," Hermione smiled.

"I do too," George said.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Sure you want to go to the shop?" George asked.

"Alright, it would be nice what you have invented since I've been gone," Hermione said.

"Not too much," George said with a smile.

"Lair," Hermione giggled.

George apperated them to Diagon Alley. The shop was packed with shoppers. A Girl yelled.

"THERE'S HERMIONE GRANGER," The girl bellowed.

Other kids turn Hermione's way and started to run. Hermione turn to George giving him a worried look. He just laughed as the children came up to her.

"Can I have your autograph, Miss Granger," a little girl around 13 asked Hermione.

"Um sure," Hermione said as she took the quill and parchment from the girl and wrote her name.

Hermione handed the parchment and quill back to the girl. The girl was excited and told Hermione thank you and ran off back to her mum.

When George and Hermione finally got to go into the shop. Hermione was kind of freaked out by how the children acted.

"George what is going on?" Hermione asked.

You're famous here Hermione," George said.

"How?" She asked.

"Come up to the flat and I'll show you, we'll come back down," George told Hermione as he led her to the flat.

Hermione followed George up. They walked through the flat to the sitting room. George went over to the shelf and gestured Hermione to sit down as he took an album off the shelf.

He open it and to let Hermione look through it. There were clippings of the famous trio. There were a lot of clippings of her. Plus she has her own chocolate frog card.

"George did you save all of this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I made it for you, so when you returned you knew how famous you really are; I do say, they said if it wasn't for you. Harry wouldn't been able to take down Voldemort." George explained.

"I really didn't do anything but got caught and got tortured," Hermione said sadly.

George knew what she meant. He remembered when he got word that she was tortured.

"You still have the nightmares don't you?" George asked.

Hermione put her head down. "When will it ever stop George," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, our nightmares makes us real without the pain we wouldn't be us," George said as he comfort her.

"Where did you hear that from?" Hermione asked.

"From a very smart person," George said.

"Who would that be?" She questioned.

"You," George replied.

"Me? I don't remember ever saying something like that," Hermione said.

"It was before we first was just attacked, and I had nightmares and you told me that. Before I knew it go easier when I stared to see what you meant. Then I fell for you, and I asked you out shortly after that. You remember?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "How could I forget, you treated me like I was the Queen of England that day," Hermione blushed a deep red at the memory.

"And you should be treated like a queen. Hermione you're a special woman," George said.

"Thank you, George," Hermione said as she looked at George.

George locked on her eyes he went to go kiss her, they were so close when his door burst opened. Lee just rushed right in he didn't even knocked.

"What the heck is going on?" He question George as he pointed to Hermione.

"It's Hermione, Lee," George said simply.

"I'm not daft George. I can see that it's Hermione, not that I'm not glad she alive and well but how? Where? When?" Lee questioned.

Hermione stood up and walk to Lee and struck him across the face. "Better?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lee shook his head and took a calming breath. "Yes better," Lee said in a relief sigh.

"Did you think I was a ghost?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes, not seeing you for five years, I thought you were, but since the slap was real, now I know you're real," Lee said.

George and Hermione roared with laughter.

"No …she… not… a …ghost…," George tried to say in between laughter.

Hermione was laughing so hard she had to wrap her arms around her stomach it was hurting so bad from laughing. She finally caught her breath and told Lee her story.

As Hermione finished her story. Lee was shocked.

"Well the princess and the prankster has a kid," Lee said.

"A daughter," George corrected.

"Wow Hermione a mum and George a dad, who would have though," Lee said.

"Geez Lee, I see how much faith you have in us mate," George said sarcastically.

"NO I didn't mean it like that, I bet your great parents. I just never would have thought, that's all," Lee said.

"It's okay Lee," Hermione said.

"Okay well I got to get home to Angelina, she would probably wonder what's taking me so long," Lee said getting up to walk out of the flat.

"Alright see you soon," George said.

Lee waved and left. George and Hermione looked at each other and just bust out laughing for the second time that night.

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. Things have been really crazy. I had some time today to work on this chapter. I hope you all like it. You know what to do! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated for a while. My son had is tonsils removed and things have been just crazy. I hope your not mad at me? But Anyways I have a chapter here for you, it's a little short than I normally do. So just bare with me. Well here it is, happy reading.**

**Chapter 11**

George looked over at Hermione as his laughter subside. He had a smile upon his face. He was happy being with her again. The night was still young. It was only seven o'clock.

"So Love, The night is still would you like to do tonight?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Anything you want,"

"I asked you," George laughed.

"George I have something to talk to you about," Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" George asked a little nervous.

Hermione had to tell him about the job. That she was taking with Dean.

"George I got a letter the other day. A letter about me joining a new law firm." Hermione said.

"Well that's great! Are you going to take it?" George asked.

"I was thinking about it, I have to meet Dean at the leaky coldron, Monday morning." Hermione explained to George.

"Dean? As in Dean Thomas? Thomas and Greenfield?" George asked with anticipation.

"That's the one," Hermione said nervously.

"Well are you going to go?" George asked.

"I would like too. But I don't know how you would feel about it," Hermione explained.

"How I would feel about it? Hermione, I would support you with whatever you decied," George said as he took her hand in to his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So you wouldn't be mad if I took the job?" Hermione asked.

"Mad? Hermione I would be thrilled. Then I could have you and Georgiana here and I could see you all the time," George smiled.

"So you want me to take it then?" Hermione asked.

"What ever you're heart desires," George grinned widely.

"Well I'm going to have to sell my house and then find a new place to live." Hermione stated.

George knew it would come down to where he would want Hermoine to move back home. He wanted her with him, and to watch his daughter grow he didn't want to miss another moment.

"Hermione?" George asked softly.

"Yes George," Hermione answered.

"Well you and Georgiana can move in with me, I know it's soon but I don't want to miss an other moment of Georgiana's life. An other thing is that I don't want to miss another day with you either. Hermione what I'm trying to say is (George takes Hermione's hands into his as he turn to face her.) I love you Hermione, I want you and our daughter in my life. So please move in with me?" George asked Hermione with love and nervousness.

Hermione was speechless. George wants her to take the job, and move in with him. Hermione knew it would be the right thing to do, They both share a daughter, plus George's loves her. Hermione never doubted that from her heart that he still loved her. The greatest part is she loves him too. She never stopped.

"Alright George, I'll take the job, Georgiana and I would love to move in with you, but" Hermione smile sadly.

George jumped up and but he melted back down when he heard the BUT.

"Hermione," George said with a small shock.

"George," Hermione said softly.

"What's wrong Hermione don't you want to move in with me?" George asked sadly.

"Of course I do, George. It's just me. I'm afraid that you will regret your decision after what has happened." Hermione put to the caution of explaining of how she felt.

"Hermione I thought we were over the past, poof, done?" George asked.

"I know, It's just the guilt that I'm having a hard time getting over with," Hermione said as she bit her lip nervously.

"There's not guilt, Hermione. That's gone. That's the past, you and Georgiana and I are the future," George explained.

"You really mean it," Hermione asked with hopeful tears in her eyes.

"Of course love," George smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"You were always the sweet one," Hermione praised.

"Sweet and good looking, I may say," George grinned. Hermione laughed.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"What's about that maybe," George pointed out.

"I just said maybe," Hermione said as she walked away.

George followed her to the other side of the flat. He knew Hermione was joking, he sense it in her voice.

"So would that be a maybe for sweet. Or a maybe for good looking or both?" George questioned.

Hermione walked up to him. "Sweet. That you all the way. But I wouldn't say good looking," she joked trying to make a straight face but she couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that's funny?" George questions Hermione with a smirk of Draco Mafloy.

Hermione continue to laugh.

" I would have to ask Harry which one of the Weasley brothers are handsome," Hermione laughed.

"How Harry's married to Ginny, you know. Do you understand how awkward that would be?" George questioned.

"Well it not like he's answered it before," Hermione told George laughing.

"Who was it then?" George asked.

"Sorry can't tell you?" Hermione said as she stuck her nose up with her arms folded.

"Come on tell me..." George pleaded.

"Nope sorry I can't, I promised, I wouldn't say." Hermione laughed.

"You're an evil witch you know that?" George asked.

"Why? Did Voldemort come back?" Hermione pretended to be worried.

"NO!" George laughed.

"Okay but I'm still not saying." Hermione said.

"Aw come on Hermione tell me, please," George pleaded.

"Nope," Hermione smirked a laughed all the way to the kitchen with George hot in her tail.

"So did you deiced about dinner?" George asked.

Hermione came up to him with a pan and placed it into his hands. "Surprise me...,"

Hermione left the kitchen with a dumbfounded George Weasley...

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... :) But I will be updating "I'll always protect you" very soon. Well hope you enjoy don't for get to review. since the review were nice the last time. Also don't for get to fav or follow not too much pressure thought!**


End file.
